<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonic the Institutionalized by OhgunAP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043535">Sonic the Institutionalized</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP'>OhgunAP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Gen, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic and his friends get severely annoyed towards today's Cancel Culture and Social Justice ridden world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sonic the Institutionalized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is based on the song by Suicidal Tendencies called "Institutionalized"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sonic)<br/>I stopped by Tails’s workshop the other day<br/>I was exhausted from running around the world<br/>I just wanted to hang out with my buddy<br/>And do some fun activities around town<br/>But while we were out, some crazy looking woman approached us<br/>And starts telling us<br/>We need to be a gay couple<br/>As we looked at her confused, my buddy said</p>
<p>(Tails)<br/>What are you talking about?<br/>We’re not that interested in each other<br/>Can we just hangout and be friends?</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>Then she says<br/>I read this article on the Gamer one day<br/>It said that you two should be gay your official canon story<br/>And be a hero for the LGBTQ+ community<br/>I’m getting all pissed when I responded<br/>Are you serious?<br/>I’m not into guys like that<br/>I don’t care about the LGBTQ+ community<br/>I wanna hangout with my bud today<br/>I don’t care about what some trash site says I should be doing<br/>That site doesn’t have any integrity or anything fun<br/>You need to think on your own merit<br/>I just wanna have fun with my buddy around town<br/>She said<br/>You two must be suffering from toxic masculinity<br/>Maybe you need some soy in your diets<br/>We said</p>
<p>(Sonic and Tails)<br/>YOU KNOW WHAT BITCH<br/>GET OUT OF OUR FACE RIGHT NOW!</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>Gonna be institutionalized<br/>You’ll come out brainwashed with bloodshot eyes<br/>You won’t have anything to say<br/>They’ll brainwash you until you see their way</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>I’M NOT CRAZY!</p>
<p>(Tails, Knuckles and Shadow)<br/>INSITITUTION!</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>YOU’RE THE ONES THAT’S CRAZY! </p>
<p>(Tails, Knuckles and Shadow)<br/>INSITITUTION!</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY!</p>
<p>(Tails, Knuckles and Shadow)<br/>INSITITUTION!</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>They put me in an institution<br/>Said it was the only solution<br/>To give me professional help<br/>To save me from the enemy, myself.</p>
<p>(Sonic takes a deep breath)</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>The next night I brought Shadow to the local pub<br/>We’re just playing some darts and pool<br/>Shadow was practicing several hat tricks in darts<br/>And teaching me how to play without making a big mess<br/>We were having a blast so far<br/>But as soon we sunk over half the balls while playing some 8-Ball<br/>Some guy giving us a creepy open-mouthed smile on his face<br/>Shadow easily got offended and started to confront this dude<br/>The guy looked like one of the Try Guys from Buzzfeed<br/>He looked at us and said<br/>You two like make such a cute couple<br/>Shadow responded to him</p>
<p>(Shadow)<br/>We’re not fucking interested in hooking up like that!<br/>What the fuck is wrong with you!<br/>We’re just playing bar games<br/>Get out of our face with that gay shit and let us play some pool</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>Looking all scared he snitches on us with the manager<br/>And then the manager comes to us and tells us<br/>You two need to leave<br/>I said<br/>Why do we need to leave?<br/>That creep’s the one who been getting on our nerves with that creepy face of his<br/>Why aren’t you confronting him about his actions?<br/>Then the creep tells him these two are being complete bigots right now<br/>You need to call the police on them for hate speech</p>
<p>(Sonic and Shadow scream)</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>I’M NOT CRAZY!</p>
<p>(Tails, Knuckles and Shadow)<br/>INSITITUTION!</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>YOU’RE THE ONES THAT’S CRAZY! </p>
<p>(Tails, Knuckles and Shadow)<br/>INSITITUTION!</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY!</p>
<p>(Tails, Knuckles and Shadow)<br/>INSITITUTION!</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>They put me in an institution<br/>Said it was the only solution<br/>To give me professional help<br/>To save me from the enemy, myself.</p>
<p>(Sonic takes a deep breath)</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>The next morning Knuckles and I were hunting for some Chaos Emeralds in the rain forest<br/>I brought a variety of fruits for him in Tails’s portable fridges to keep them fresh for him<br/>While I was grilling some hot dogs and cooking some chili with a portable camper,<br/>Some dude fully painted in dark brown body paint and crew cut walks up to us and says<br/>Are you a racist making that black man do all the work?<br/>Annoyed by that remark Knuckles stops his search and asks him</p>
<p>(Knuckles)<br/>What the hell are you talking about?<br/>You trying to paint my friend as some kind of racist or something?</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>Then he had the nerve to tell us<br/>Do you know that white people are more likely to be more oppressive than blacks?<br/>Getting annoyed all over again I told him<br/>Listen up dumbass nobody is oppressing you in today’s day and age unless they make this a socialist country overnight!<br/>But we might lynch you if you keep harassing us!<br/>He says check your privilege white man, I’m a member of Black Lives Matter!</p>
<p>(Sonic and Knuckles)<br/>Fuck White Privilege and Black Lives Matter<br/>We couldn’t give a fuck if you were fighting against Kim Jong-Un motherfucker<br/>Just let us hunt for the fucking Chaos Emeralds!</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>In response he asks<br/>Do you know how many black men where gunned down by racist white men in the past 50 years?<br/>We said</p>
<p>(Sonic and Knuckles)<br/>Do you have any idea how many tyrants, murderers, and rapists you just defended with your projections!?<br/>Do you want to be treated the same way they did, you divisive asshole!?</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>Then the bastard had the nerve to strike me with a branch while saying to us<br/>Here’s what you deserve, you white dick sucking animals<br/>This will teach you treat black people with some respect</p>
<p>(Sonic and Knuckles screams while defending themselves)</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>I’M NOT CRAZY!</p>
<p>(Tails, Knuckles and Shadow)<br/>INSITITUTION!</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>YOU’RE THE ONES THAT’S CRAZY! </p>
<p>(Tails, Knuckles and Shadow)<br/>INSITITUTION!</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY!</p>
<p>(Tails, Knuckles and Shadow)<br/>INSITITUTION!</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>They put me in an institution<br/>Said it was the only solution<br/>To give me professional help<br/>To save me from the enemy, myself.</p>
<p>(Sonic takes a deep breath)</p>
<p>(Sonic)<br/>Shout out to Suicidal Tendencies for the original.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>